recueil de prompt Ore no Imouto
by crysnelle
Summary: Recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Ore no Imouto


La vie pouvait parfois bien être cruelle, et allongée sur son lit, Kirino l'avait bien comprit. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, dès que l'on parlait de sentiment, tout finissait toujours par ce compliqué. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'une nouvelle fois elle se demanda comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Comment elle, qui était mannequin, et qui était une bonne sportive, avait-elle put tomber amoureuse de son frère ? Question idiote, enfin surtout arguments idiots, le fait d'être mannequin ou bonne en sport ne la mettait pas à l'abri de ce genre de chose. Mais cela l'apeurait, voir pire la tétaniser, elle ne savait plus comment réagir en face de lui, et en ce moment elle agissait de façon tellement idiote que Kyosuke commençait à se poser des questions, de même que ses parents. Encore son frère ce n'était pas grave, elle arriverait sans doute à retomber sur ses pieds, voir même à le convaincre de sortir avec elle, après tout il avait avoué un siscom, le problème était ses parents, où plus précisément son père. Si se dernier venais à apprendre qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère, il allait tout de suite accuser les jeux auxquels elle jouait. Et surtout, le connaissant il risquait d'essayer de les séparés, or elle ne le voulais absolument pas. Trois coup sec frappèrent à sa porte.

- De quoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Kirino, c'est moi, ouvre.

Le corps de la jeune fille ce raidit à l'entente de la voix de son grand-frère, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci vienne là chercher, bien ce cela n'était peut-être pas si étonnant en fin de compte. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait parler, plus elle attendait et plus il aurait des soupçon.

- Entre.

Kirino jura contre elle même, elle avait voulu avoir l'air sur d'elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait dit d'entré. Mais sa voix avait tremblée avant de lâchée tout simplement. Son frère entra, la regardant avec inquiétude, ce qui eu le dont d'énerver la jeune fille. Malheureusement, elle ne sur quoi lui dire, elle voulait lui crier dessus mais les mots restaient coincée dans sa gorge. Son frère s'avança, et s'installa sur le lit a côté d'elle.

- Que ce passe-t-il Kirino ?

Elle eu envie de le taper, que voulait-il qu'elle lui dise ? Qu'elle l'aimait ? C'était la vérité bien sur, mais elle n'était pas sur de vouloir s'engager dans une relation incestueuse maintenant, pourtant toutes les fibres de son corps le lui demandait. Elle ne savait que faire et son cerveau était saturé l'information et de demande contradictoire. Tant et si bien que son corps fini par agir tout seule, sans son consentement. Elle plaqua son frère sur son lit, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pensait plus, son cerveau c'était semble-t-il déconnecté de la réalité. Elle regardait son frère avec tant d'amour que celui-ci rougie violemment, mais il n'osa pas détournée la tête, regardant lui aussi sa sœur, mais avec incertitude. Lentement Kirino commença à descendre, ses cheveux relâches tombant chaque coté du visage de son frère. Continuant de descendre elle commença à sentir le souffle de Kyosuke sur son propre visage. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait été risqué, si un de ses parents entrés dans sa chambre en ce moment elle était foutue, et son frère aussi. Mais pour le coup elle s'en foutait, frottant son nez contre celui de Kyosuke, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquait après, mais pour le moment seule l'instant présent contait, et rien d'autre, peu importe que cela allait en contradiction avec sa personnalité de base. Finalement elle finit enfin par poser ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire, les unissant enfin à celle de son frère. Ce qu'elle ressentit fut indescriptible, elle avait enfin l'impression d'être entière, des vagues de bonheurs et de plaisirs la submergèrent et des larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues, continuant son chemin sur celle de Kyosuke. Le baiser fut doux et humide, du aux larmes de Kirino, mais également incroyablement tendre. Le manque d'air fini par ce faire sentir, bien trop vite au goût de la jeune fille. Elle se sépara quelques instants de lui, histoire de reprendre un peu son souffle, avant de repartir à la conquête de ses lèvres. Le baiser dura longtemps, tout deux profitant du temps qui leurs étaient accordés, chose qu'ils allaient du mal à avoir prochainement.

Kirino fini par ce séparé de son frère, attendant avec impatience la remontrance qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Pourtant seule le silence répondit à la question muette qu'elle posait. Elle tourna sa tête en direction de Kyosuke, qui lui la regardait.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Parce que je t'aime.

C'était sorti, tout seule, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et quand enfin la phrase qu'elle venait de dire percuta son esprit elle ne put que mettre ses mains devant sa bouche, et attendre avec appréhension la réaction de son frère. Ce dernier c'était figeait sur le coup de la surprise, surprise qui fut vide dissipé. A la place un magnifique sourire naquit sur son visage et il dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

- Moi , aussi Kirino.


End file.
